


A Worried Hand

by whiterosewithering



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, four/sarah jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterosewithering/pseuds/whiterosewithering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Genesis of the Daleks: Sarah feels the effects of distronic toxaemia</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Worried Hand

The air grew thick, the walls closer as the skin of her throat thickened. A fine layer of slime coated the back of her tongue and settled into her taste buds. Sweat beaded on her brow, trickling delicately down her face and neck to settle in the creases of flesh where breast met armpit. 

The room swam before Sarah Jane as she, the Doctor, and Harry made their way into the pristine console room. Instinctively, she reached out to her male companions that flanked her, searching fingers finding only scarf. Sarah Jane had, just hours before, been exposed to the toxins of distronic explosives as she and some unfortunate inhabitants of Skaro were forced to pack the Thal rocket. Her brief exposure to the toxic substance had finally caught up with her.

When the Doctor felt her small hands pulling at the scarf around his neck, he slammed the TARDIS door and quickly grabbed for his ailing companion. He caught the tiny Sarah Jane in his huge hands and gently guided her shivering form to the floor.

"Sarah! Doctor, What's happened?" Harry cried, reaching for his fallen friend. 

The Doctor hardly heard Harry's cry, just impatiently batted the medic's hands away. His instincts suddenly came alive to protect the girl, lead her to safety. Hands shaking with terror, he gently lifted Sarah's shuddering eyelids, only to be met with a wildly rolling eye. It was as he suspected; a green ring had formed around her pupil. Distronic Toxaemia. 

What an idiot he had been! He knew full well that she had been toting the explosives into the rocket, but he just kept on dragging her around on this miserable planet. The Doctor gathered the now wildly convulsing Sarah into his arms and dashed into the interior catacombs of his TARDIS. He silently pleaded with the old girl to bring them to the infirmary as he focused on not tripping on his trailing scarf and thus spilling his precious cargo. One short hallway brought the duo to the Med-bay, fluorescents buzzing and blazing. Harry dashed into the room half a second later and helped the visibly shaken Doctor lower Sarah Jane to the table in th emiddle of the room. 

"What on Earth is wrong with her, Doctor?" Harry wailed. It was unnerving to the usually confident army surgeon to see the Doctor in such a state. He had never seen him like this before, even when faced with the Daleks' death guns. 

"Distronic Toxaemia.." The Doctor said, and continued to mumble some unintelligible technical babble as he rummaged through one of the white cabinets that lined the walls. He violently thrust a waiting tray of medical apparatuses out of his way, spilling all of the small metallic implements. He must have found what he needed as he filled a syringe from a vial of angry red liquid. 

The Doctor willed his hands to steady as he administered the syringe of anti-toxin into a vein in Sarah's fore-arm.

"Will she be okay?" Harry panted, still shaken at the Doctor's level of concern. Sarah Jane's convulsions ceased and she seemed to rest.

"She'll need injections every hour until that ring in her eye disappears. But yes, she should be fine unless the toxin has already damaged her internal organs." the Doctor replied, smoothing the curly brown locks that framed Sarah Jane's face. "Harry, go get some rest. It's been a long day for the both of you. No use both of us worrying about her."

Harry reluctantly retreated, picking up on the Doctor's desire to be alone with the girl.

With Harry gone, the Doctor collapsed into a chair beside the med-bay table. He angrily kicked the lengths of his scarf that draped over his feet. What an imbecile he had been. His impatience to complete his mission on Skaro had almost cost him the life of his most beloved friend. He closed his eyes, listening intently to the rhythmic breathing of Sarah Jane. There was a hitch in her breathing, and he sprung upward out of his chair, to be met with Sarah's startled brown eyes. 

"Doctor?" she breathed. He may have imagined it, as hardly any sound escaped her still-gray lips. 

"Shh. You're safe now," he whispered, taking her thin hand in his own massive paw. Her eyes slid shut and melted once more into the land of dreams. As her breath resumed its normal rhythm, the Doctor stood his vigil, watching and waiting. 

He bent over the girl lying so helplessly on the table before him and planted a soft kiss on her soft cheek. 

"My Sarah Jane."


End file.
